The outcome of a queen
by Rain of Mystery
Summary: (Netflix/Miniseries) What would have happened if Clover accepted in becoming Woundwort's queen, and with everything that went accordingly , with the escape and the battle, now she was carrying a litter of Kits of the late Woundwort. What would happen become of them or...one of them.


The outcome of a queen.

by Gen.

Clover has agreed... to be the queen of General Woundwart. Yet this time he had agreed to her terms for having better conditions for the does in Effrafa.

Though all the events had followed reamined unchanged. Bigwig did bring the does to safety, and Hazel and the others under the bridge, Kehaar gave cover for the others to escape. Clover did not dare say a word of what had happened.

Since they were safe at the edge of the river, were Kehaar was bidding his fair well and promised to be back when the cold winds returned. To even the final battle with Woundwart. Though they had never found him again. Clover felt she had some part of him inside her. Clover knew she would have to tell Hazel and this terrified her.

A week later, Clover remained in the warren, not wanting to be near anyone or any of the does who were from Effrafa. Hyzenthlay knew something was wrong with Clover, and decided to talk to her. She saw Clover resting with her back turned away.

"Clover... are you alright?" Hyzenthlay asked.

" No." Clover sniffled.

"Clover, please tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

" I don't want to talk about it." Clover stated. Suddenly Hazel was right next to Hyzenthlay wanting to know what was going on.

Clover turned around and saw the both of them, and she felt trapped and scarred. She started to whimper and cry. Hazel approached her. " Clover what's wrong? You can tell me." he assured her.

She looked away from him, shaking her head no in shame, this started to worry Hazel. "Clover. remember I promised you, we would face everything together."

"Not this Hazel." she replied crying.

Hazel looked at Hyzenthlay knowing they needed some privacy. She left quickly. As she was leaving she could hear them muttering quietly. Then what she heard made stopped her. When she heard Clover crying louder.

Clover had just revealed what happened. Hazel stood where he was, he couldn't move.

"Oh Clover." he said in shock.

"I'm so sorry Hazel." she whimpered. He approached closer to her. "D-Don't worry...it's-it's going to be alright." he said nuzzling her face.

" How could you ever forgive me?" Clover sniffled.

" There is nothing to forgive, you didn't do anything wrong, it was Woundwort." was all Hazel said. "It's alright Clover, we will face this together and everything will be alright."

Clover told him everything about what Woundwort wanting to start an empire to last for Generations at Effrafa. Hazel knew that General Woundwort was mad and a horrible excuse for a rabbit. Clover told him, how she'd agreed to be his queen to spear the life of Hyznthlay and help the other does. As she broke down crying again.

" Oh Clover." he said softly.

Hyzenthlay stood in silent, her heart was broken from hearing what happened to Clover, and what she was willing to do and did to save her life and the others as well.

Spring was weeks away, and one of the coldest blizzards surrounded Watership down and all the surrounding areas. Down in the warren Hazel and the others were on edge. Clover had gone into labor and her sounds of pains made everyone cringe from hearing her cries and labored breathing. Hazel was right by her side including Hyzenthlay who wanted to help in any way she can.

Bigwig and Strawberry stood side by side in the honeycomb part of the warren, "Poor Clover." she whispered.

Hawkbit was the first to speak. " Well what's to be done about the kits when they are born?" he asked.

The others turned to his direction. " They are just kittens. Nothing is to be done with them." Strawberry pointed out.

" All I'm saying is that we know they aren't Hazel's." he stated.

" What are you getting at Hawkbit." Blackberry said to him. Bluebell stood silent and observed what was going on.

Fiver spoke. " Hawkbit... what ever happened to Clover, it's not our place to judge or condemn her kittens because of who their father was. They are only innocent Kits."

Strawberry had just about enough of this." Branmbles! Hawkbit don't you dare utter another word about Clover and her kits. It's nothing of our business and none of yours. Whatever happens let it be so, this is only Hazel and Clover's problem and none of ours. Those kittens are innocent and have nothing to do what happened, the only thing we can do is love them and guide them if they need us too."

Everyone remained silent and listened to Strawberry and Bigwig was very proud of her on how she took control of the situation.

More echos of Clover in pain set the others on feeling uncomfortable, Hazel could be heard as well encouraging her on. Suddenly Hyzenthlay came rushing out. " We need some help." she said panting. Strawberry and a few other does went as well. Hazel was by Clover who was in pain and clearly was in distress. There was only one kitten born, whimpering for it's mother.

By sunrise, Clover was resting with three kits snuzzled closely for warmth, while Hazel was sleeping.

During the next evening. Clover was awake and alone with the kits, as she was observing them, two of them looked like her though in different variations of patterns. Then the last one was... she couldn't bare it. Looked just like him...Woundwort same coloring. She growled at it, and tried to shove it away.

Clover got up... leaving the two little ones alone, while carrying the runt. No one was about, as she quietly went to the entrance of the warren. It was snowing again and it was cold. Clover placed the whimpering kit in the cold snow. " To the black rabbit of Inle with you." she said and went back in.

Keehar was flying about, and saw the scene as Clover left something in the snow and it was moving. Keehar hurried down crashing near it. It was shivering. Keehar quickly huddled over it with his feathers to keep it warm. " Alright little rabbit chick." Keehar started calling hoping someone would come. As Clover went back to the burrow where her two kits were. Hazel was there. "Clover... there were three of them? Right?"

" Not anymore." she said and nestled back to the kits.

Hazel's eyes went wide. " Clover. W-what have you done?"

" The black rabbit of Inle will claim it." she said unfazed.

Hazel hurried out, Bigwig saw him. " What's the matter?"

As Hazel ran to reached the entrance. He heard Keehar calling. " Hazel!"

Hazel saw Keehar who was sitting as he would in a nest. "Hazel, your mate left little rabbit chick alone in the cold."

Strawberry, Bigwig, Hyzenthlay and Blackavar hurried to the entrance as well. Keehar stood up and revealed the little kitten whimpering. Hazel hurried and took it inside the warren along with Strawberry. Hazel stopped and turned to Keehar. " Thank you so much Keehar." as he hurried and took the little one inside. Bigwig stood with Keehar. " I don't know...how would a doe do such a thing, it's her kitten." Bigwig said.

Keehar looked at his friend. " Well plump rabbit, I must go and talk to the mother of this rabbit chick." Keehar said entering inside the warren.


End file.
